Before the Origin
by TrtlTot
Summary: Just a peek at my characters before the actual Origin story, to see kinda how I played them my head before the game gets a hold of them. they obviously change with game progression. M for safety. MAY CONTAIN LEMON IN FUTURE.
1. Penelope Cousland

The young Cousland girl had always been fasinated by the sharp and pointy. When came the time for her to take up an instrument of performance, she the chose the bow and duel daggers. At first, her parents where rather upset, but after seeing one of her "performances" executed almost flawlessly, then excepted that their only daughter would follow suit with the rest of the family.

Tryna Elenore Cousland: a trained warrior, favoring maces and sheilds. Tryn Bryce Cousland: a warrior trained in two-handed weapons. Eldest child, Fergus Cousland: trained in sword and sheild, a warrior to be feared in battle. Then finally, the young Penelope Cousland: a rouge of unparalleled senses and stealth, trained in duel wielding daggers and a master archer. This was a family of fighters.

Having grown up as what many considered the only princess in all Fereldan, Penelope was a bit spoiled. Even so, she was very well versed in most literature and history. She also had a strict regime for her training, both physical and mental. She would wake early in the morning to part in a long jog around all of Highever, pushing herself to get farther each time. She would then spend hours committing history and culture to memory. After a lavish lunch, she would then partake in weapons training and even spar with the guards and soldiers. She would then finish up her day by quizzing herself on the information she had studied that morning. Penelope wanted to a respectable "princess."

However, after a certain age, Penelope's emotions and hormones began to get the better of her, convincing handsome guards and soldiers to lay with her. Her favorite was a certain Ser Gilmore. He was a nervous sort, very serious about his duties, only sleeping with her because she had managed to say he was protecting her body from violation by one less worthy. He himself felt very unworthy.

Their first time had been out in the stables, a quick roll in the hay; heated, sweaty, hard, and fast, everything she liked. Ser Gilmore may have rushed their unions, fearing they would be caught, but he still managed to hit all her favorite spots. The speeded roughness at which he would claim her body, constantly left her gasping for air, crying out in pleasure, groaning for more.

After years of being together as such, though, the feelings between Gilmore and Penelope never escalated past casual sex. Then in came Dairren. On a day so full of activity and new guests, including a legendary Grey Warden, he stepped back into her life. They had met once before, at some kind of party or other. Even then, she managed to charm him out of his trousers and into her bed. This time, she had all night to savor the sweet heights of ecstasy. Her heart filled with lust and she secretly swore to visit him at his home some time.

Penelope never got the chance however, for that very night, treachery struck at the heart of her home, taking from her all that she had ever known and loved. Her sister-in-law, her nephew, her father, and her mother. That night took both Ser Gilmore and Dairren from her. Took her home. All that she had left was her faithful Mabari; named for Old King Maric.

Her happy, fruitful life had been stolen, and she was now promised to a new life, a life guaranteed to leave her wanting for the past. A life that would cut her years by nearly half. A life that would never lead her anywhere except to darkness and despair. A life that would end with a cold heart... Or so she had thought.


	2. Marius Amell

Marius Amell hailed from the city of Kirkwal, a city from the north in the Free Marches. His family had fled the city when they learned that the boy was a mage. The headed south towards Fereldan, hoping to reach the wilds and possibly hide out with the Chasind. Marius' mother knew of a cousin in Fereldan who had been successfully hiding a mage child and husband. She dared visit, just to say hello. They were caught. So close to freedom, running through the Brecilian Forest towards the Wilds. They Never made it. Marius was but a ripe age of seven when he was ripped from his mothers grasp, forced to watch as she struggled to get to him, cried his name as the templars dragged away.

The templars kept careful watch over him as they made way to the circle tower. Many times, Marius tried to flee, throwing a bolt of whatever he could muster before tearing through the trees; each time they caught him. After the fifth try, he was clapped in irons and tied down each night they stopped for rest. Marius struggled against his bonds all through the night, each night.

After a time, the group arrived at Lake Calenhad. Marius looked at the foreboding tower in the water and cringed. The thought of being trapped there, being loomed over by templars waiting to strike him down, being shut away for the rest of his life... He would rather die. Having been dumped into the small ferry boat, Marius scooted as far from the templars as possible.

About half way to the tower, Marius stood, tipping the boat slightly. One of the templars shout at him to sit. Mairus instead leaned precariously to the left until he toppled over the side of the boat into the water. He the weight of the iron shackles on his wrists and ankles would hold him under, just as he knew that he would fight it the whole time he died.

Just as his struggle for air began, he heard a dark voice deep within his mind. He couldn't make out the words, but he felt a swell of power inside before loosing consciousness. He woke and slept off and on, knowing he was "safe." He heard voices in the distances, his eyes opened slightly, seeing a large door. Finally failing under strain, his eyes closed to sleep.

Ten years having passed, Marius has used the Circle's resources to his full advantage, committing spell after spell to memory. He learned that power was the key to it all, the key to freedom, true freedom. Everyday since arriving, he had planned out an escape, but he had yet to achieve the kind of power needed. He needed to take his Harrowing so that he would be allowed access to the more useful books that the other mages read.

He had taken to the darkest magics of entropy, craving something more. On occasion, that voice he had heard all those years ago, would creep into his mind, whispering nearly unheard words of encouragement. He knew he should wonder what kind of spirit sought him out at such times, watched his determination falter, but he was just glad to have it. Glad that when he needed a boost that no one else could give him, it was there, speaking just the right words. It always filled him with such assurance; he knew he could it, do anything, do everything.

The voice was there more frequently in these latter years, biding him patience as he waiting for his Harrowing, told Marius that there were plenty of things to distract him for a time. Things such as practice and study... and girls. Girls. Marius liked them. Liked watching them walk by, watching them "drop" things and having to stoop to them up. Like hearing the sounds they made when he got one alone.

There was never any reluctance from the girls. If he wanted one, he told her and she happily complied. One even mentioned doing anything he wanted to get the chance to run her fingers through his "gorgeous, flaming red hair." Marius would simply smirk and lead the girl away from prying eyes, lift her robes, and take. Many a time he would leave the fun with bite marks on his shoulder from the chosen girl stifling her moans. One girl drew blood and Marius felt a power rise in him, if she felt anything other the pleasure he delivered to her, he didn't notice. He found this to be his favorite way of distracting himself.

Templars came for Marius in the middle of the night. He knew why. He was Twenty-four now and was sure he had impressed his mentors and teachers, so it was either time for his Harrowing or something far, far worse... being made Tranquil. He would kill them all if that were case, or die trying. He refused to let them make him a drooling idiot. He had seen the Tranquil around the tower and would not for any reason willingly become one. They would have to kill him.

The spirit made itself known to Marius. It was never more overwhelming, more clear than this time. He feared for a moment as one of the templars, Cullen, turned and looked at him. Did Cullen feel the spirit as Marius did? Marius relaxed ever so slightly when Cullen faced away again. Then the voice spoke one final time, "Calm down." Marius took a breath, heeding the spirits words and felt something new rise within him, Pride.


	3. Thanks for the Reviews

**Penelope** has long, wavy, chocolate brown hair and brilliant green eyes. You can decide the rest.

**Marius** can not be all powerful from the beginning unless I mod the game. This particular play through is un modded however, so his power buildds semi-regularly, just in a very dark direction.


End file.
